My Peace is Corrupted
by Lois128
Summary: I just watched the entire movie a few days ago, and I only had one thought on my mind "I want to fuck up Judge Turpin." So, here is my One-Shot OC/Reader insert on a certain scene that started it all.


**Ok, so I watched ****_Sweeney Todd _****for the first time and there was this first scene that I just can't get passed. Like... WTF! Who in the hell...? FUCKIN' TURPIN?! If you've seen the movie, then you know what I'm talking about. I channeled all my frustration and anger into this one-shot. Hopefully, you guys feel the same, because like... I can't even put to words how it made me feel, so just check it out for yourselves.**

* * *

It was night when I heard a knock at the door. I go downstairs and see that it's Beadle.

"Lady Barker, your presence is needed."

"How so?"

"It is Judge Turpin. He is contrite and would politely invite you into his home to ask of your forgiveness of his actions."

"I see. Very well, but only for a little while for if my daughter wakes up from her slumber."

"But of course."

So, I follow him to Judge Turpin's estate. But when I enter the home, it was filled with people whom I know not, especially with these frightening masks.

Beadle leads me into the sea of masks, "Please, have a drink, miss."

I nod graciously and take the glass. As I turn my head, Beadle vanishes into the crowd. I try to look for Judge Turpin, but it is impossible. Oh, where is Judge Turpin? As my drink empties, I grow fatigued and fall onto a chair. All of a sudden, people circle around me as a tall figure walks towards me. He takes off his mask to reveal himself to be Judge Turpin. He then takes off his vest and lays on top of me. Everyone just laughs as Turpin begins to take advantage of me. Before he can go any further, I grab him by the balls, tightly grasping them. He yells out in pain. I get up and toss him onto the chair with my hand still grasping him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I grasp him tighter, "You get off in raping women after you falsely imprison their husbands? Huh, is that it?!" I then twist his balls, much to Turpin's agony, "As for the lot of you, how dare you just stand there and laugh as a defenseless woman is being violated? I'd expect nothing less than the despicable aristocrats that you are."

Turpin's eyes widen, "You're not Lucy!"

"No, I'm a friend," I take off my wig and makeup, "But people say we do look alike."

"Where is she? What have you done with her?"

"I've taken her far away from here and you. Even as we speak, the state is releasing Benjamin. I put in a word and they were able to free him of his so-called charges."

"What? You can't do this. I'm the judge. I have every right to put you away and hang you by the neck."

I nod, "True, but I also have every right to get you fired."

Everyone laughs. I just smirk at the foolish people.

Turpin smiles, "What are you talking about? You can't do that."

"Actually, I can. You see, while you were on your usual 'errands', i.e. bothering Lucy with another cheap bouquet of hideous flowers, I was able to find some very incriminating documents and evidence in Beadle's journal. They both detail every rotten thing you have ever done, including blaming Lucy's husband for a crime he didn't commit," everyone gasps. Turpin's smile falters, "You're done, Turpin. The game ends now."

Turpin asks, "How were you able to get your hands on those documents? Only I and Beadle have access to my home."

I switch to a high pitch Irish accent, "Think very closely, master. Surely you know someone else who has the keys to your loft here see."

Turpin's eyes widen. She made his food, cleaned his home, and admittedly allowed herself to be abused by him and Beadle, "The chamber maiden. It was you."

I go back to my normal voice, "I am a master of my craft."

Beadle approaches me with his extended cane, "Why you little bitch. I'll show you."

Just as he's about to strike me with the cane, I take out one of Benjamin's blades that Lucy gave me and held it up to Turpin's neck, "One more step and I'll cut his fuckin' throat."

"You're bluffing."

"Wanna bet?" I press the blade to Turpin's throat.

Turpin orders, "Do as she says."

Beadle takes a step back and lowers his cane.

I give a sinister smirk, "Smart boy."

Turpin asks, "Just who the bloody hell are you? An assassin for hire? Whatever she's paying you, I'll double it. Triple it even. I'll give you whatever you want, just please leave me be."

I put the blade back into my pocket. Turpin smiles and gives a sigh of relief. God this man is an idiot. I strike him across the face with the back of my hand and claw my nails into his nut sack. He cries in agony, "You can't bribe your way out of this one, Turpin," I spit on his face, "I spit on cowards like you. But there is something I actually do want."

"Please, just tell me and I will make it so."

"Peace. That's all I want."

Turpin felt confused, "I don't understand."

"You see, you have been corrupting my peace ever since I got wind of you. Lucy told me everything; how you would stalk her whenever she had to go out, stood outside her window, giving her flowers, and so on. To an untrained eye, it would be romantic, but for others, that's harassment. Now, when a friend's peace is disrupted, so is mine. All I ask is for mine and Lucy's peace to be restored."

"How?"

"Why of course leaving her alone. I don't want you anywhere near her or her family or so help me I will reveal to everyone, not just the high courts, of your corrupt actions, stripping you of everything you hold dear. Then, I'll burn your house down with all your valuable possessions, including all the bribes you took over the years, forcing you to watch as you will be left with nothing and be nothing. Finally, I'll be merciful and allow you to look upon Lucy's face," Turpin smiles graciously, "As you die," Turpin goes pale as I take out my blade and press it against his throat again, "She'll watch as Benjamin and her repeatedly stab you and at the end, I'll slit your goddamn throat and watch the blood pour out like a fountain, paving the streets with it and filling the air with the scent of your rotten corpse. This is not a threat. No, this is a promise. Say it."

Turpin trembles, "Say what?"

"I want you to swear on your life that you will never go near Lucy, Johanna, or even Benjamin."

"Yes, yes, I swear."

"You swear what?" I tightly twist his nuts again.

Turpin grunts in pain and says through clenched teeth, "I swear... On my life to never go near Lucy, Johanna, and especially Barker."

I smile in triumph, releasing my hold on him and putting away the blade, "There, now that wasn't so hard. I'll be taking my leave now," Just as I turn around, Beadle tries to attack me from behind. Instead, I grab his cane and slit his throat. Everyone screams in horror as his body falls to the floor with blood pouring out on the floor. Turpin runs to Beadle, trying to stop him from bleeding out as he slowly dies, "Let that be a warning to you, Turpin, and the rest of you. Don't think that because you're wearing masks that I can't find you. If any of you breathe a word of what has transpired tonight, I will come after you when you least expect it," I take a glass of champagne from a random person, "By the way, the champagne smells like piss and ink which is why I emptied it in that dead plant," I shatter the glass on the floor and leave the mansion.

Everyone circles around Turpin as he is left a weeping mess, not much for Beadle, but mostly because he is left humiliated. With this turn of events, his guests laugh at him, never letting him forget this night of utter embarrassment


End file.
